


If I wrote a Legends episode, this is what it would be.

by PieKie4



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieKie4/pseuds/PieKie4
Summary: This is my first time writing here, please give me some feedback. This is act 1 of 4.This takes place in season 4.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	If I wrote a Legends episode, this is what it would be.

Sara hears something on the ship _"_ Hello? Is anybody here?" She questioned to herself, slowly walking down the halls of the Waverider. As she walks into the bridge, she sees some that looks like a hologram projector lying on Nate's seat. She walks up to it with a flashlight. "What is this..?" She grabbed it pressing the button to turn it on.  
  
_cut to the title card  
  
_"Captin Lance?" "What are you doing up at this time?" Gideon said after Sara pressed the button."I just heard something, what is this? Sara replied. "Some sort of tracker device Miss Tomaz has been working on" "Ok, I should really be heading back." "Ok, goodnight Captin Lance"  
_  
  
that same_ _morning_  
  
  
Zari walks onto the bridge, walking towards the device, "Morning Gideon. Everything ok with the device?" "Captin Lance came here last night and saw it, Miss Tomaz" Gideon replied, "Got it, it should be almost done by now. Hopefully able to test on our next, what are we calling them again?" "I like to call them 'Magarabions'" "Hm, I like it.. Gonna call them that from now on." "Well, speaking them, a new one just popped up" "Great, just finished it as we've been speaking. Call everybody to the bridge"  
  
  
Nate and Ray are both walking down the hallway "Morning Bud." "Morning, everything good in your side of the world Nate?" "Yeah, your side, Ray?" "Yeah." "Wonder why Zari called us to the bridge?" "Probably another of those magic things." As they walked into the bridge, they saw Mick sitting on the stairs "So, what did you call us for Z?" Nate said. "Another magarabion" Zari replied. "So is that what we're calling them?" Sara entered the conversation "So when is it?" She continued "1945, Germany." Gideon answered, "Let me guess, they won WW2?" "Yes, Miss Tomaz." "Legends! Get yourselves ready because WE are jumping right into war" Sara shouted


End file.
